El principe oscuro
by KagomeInuySessho22
Summary: Sesshomaru, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Kagome, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer aceptar lo diferente que el es.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no es mía es de la autora Christine Feehan llamado "principe oscuro" al igual que Sesshomaru no es mio la adapto sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

Pensamientos de Sesshomaru: **Letras negritas**

Pensamientos de Kagome: _ **Letras negritas y cursivas**_

CAPITULO 1

No podía engañarse a sí mismo durante más tiempo. Despacio, con infinito cansancio, dejó a un lado el libro. Era una primera edición, encuadernado en cuero. Este era su fin. No podía soportarlo más. Los libros que tanto amaba no podrían ahuyentar durante más tiempo la infinita soledad de su existencia. El despacho estaba repleto de libros, desde el suelo hasta el techo, a lo largo de tres de las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Había leído todos y cada uno de ellos a lo largo de los siglos, algunos los conocía de memoria. Pero su mente no encontraba ya sosiego en ellos. Los libros alimentaban su intelecto, pero destrozaban su corazón.

 _ **-**_ _ **"**_ _ **El problema no reside realmente en estar solo, sino en sentirse solo. Uno puede sentirse solo en mitad de una multitud, ¿no es verdad?**_ **"**

Sesshomaru se puso rígido, sólo sus ojos carentes de alma se movían con cautela, como los de un peligroso depredador olfateando el peligro. Inspiró profundamente, cerrando su mente al momento, mientras todos sus sentidos se extendían para localizar al intruso. Estaba solo. No podía equivocarse. Era el más viejo, el más poderoso, el más astuto. Nadie podría penetrar sus hechizos de protección. Nadie podía acercársele sin que él lo supiera. Intrigado, repitió las palabras, escuchando la voz. Mujer, joven, inteligente. Entreabrió su mente, sopesando los caminos hacia ella, buscando sus huellas mentales.

 **\- He descubierto que es así -contestó él.**

Se dio cuenta que contenía el aliento, que necesitaba de nuevo el contacto. Una humana. ¿Quién se interesaba por él? Estaba intrigado.

 _-_ _ **En ocasiones, voy a la montaña y me quedo allí durante días, semanas, y no me encuentro sola, pero en una fiesta, rodeada de cientos de personas me siento más sola que en cualquier otro lugar.**_

Una oleada de pasión hizo que su cuerpo se contrajera. La voz de la mujer llenaba su mente con su suavidad, era musical y sensual por la inocencia que desprendía. Sesshomaru no había experimentado ninguna emoción desde hacía siglos; su cuerpo no había querido una mujer durante cientos de años. Pero ahora, escuchando esta voz, la voz de una mujer humana, estaba perplejo al sentir el calor que se extendía por sus venas.

 **\- ¿Cómo es que puedes hablarme?**

 _ **\- Siento mucho si te has sentido ofendido**_ -Podía sentir que su arrepentimiento era sincero, sentía su disculpa

 _ **\- Tu dolor era tan extremo que no pude ignorarlo. Pensé que quizás querrías hablar. La muerte no es la respuesta a la infelicidad. Creo que ya lo sabes. En cualquier caso no hablaré m**_ **ás** _ **si no lo deseas.**_

 **\- ¡No!** -Su respuesta fue una orden despótica dada por un ser acostumbrado a una obediencia total. Sesshomaru sintió la risa de la mujer antes de que el mismo sonido llegara a su mente. Suave, libre, incitante.

 **-** _ **¿Estás acostumbrado a que todos los que te rodean te obedezcan?**_

 **\- Por supuesto.** Sesshomaru no supo cómo interpretar la risa de ella. Estaba intrigado. Sentimientos. Emociones. Se amontonaban en su interior hasta sobrecogerlo. _ **\- Eres europeo, ¿verdad? Rico, y muy, muy arrogante**_. Se encontró a si mismo sonriendo con las bromas de la mujer. Él nunca sonreía. No lo hacía desde hacía más de seiscientos años. **\- Has acertado en todo.** Se encontró de nuevo esperando la risa femenina, necesitándola con la sed que un adicto espera la droga. Cuando llegó fue un sonido ronco y alegre. Tan suave como el roce de unos dedos sobre su piel.

 _ **\- Soy americana. Somos como el agua y el aceite, ¿no crees?**_ _._

La había escogido, tenía su rastro. No se le escaparía.

 **\- Las mujeres americanas pueden ser amaestradas, con los métodos adecuados** -Arrastró las palabras deliberadamente, anticipando su reacción. _**\- Eres realmente arrogante.**_ Amó el sonido de su risa, lo saboreó y lo guardó en su interior. Sesshomaru percibió la somnolencia de la mujer, su bostezo. Mucho mejor así. Envió una ligera orden mental, apenas un empujoncito a la mente femenina, con delicadeza, instándola a dormirse para poder examinarla. _-_ _ **¡Deja de hacer eso!**_ **,** la mujer reaccionó con una rápida retirada, dolida y suspicaz. Se alejó con un bloqueo mental tan rápido que lo dejó atónito con su destreza, demasiada fuerza para alguien tan joven, muy fuerte para ser humana. Y ella era humana. Estaba seguro de ello. Supo, sin mirar siquiera, que tenía exactamente cinco horas hasta que el sol saliera. Podía soportar el pálido sol del amanecer y el del atardecer. Comprobó el bloqueo de la mujer, con cuidado para no alarmarla. Sus labios dibujaron una débil sonrisa. Ella era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. El cuerpo de Sesshomaru, dotado de fuertes músculos y con una fuerza sobrehumana, perdió consistencia y se disolvió convirtiéndose en una ligera neblina cristalina que se deslizó por debajo de la puerta, flotando en el aire de la noche. Las pequeñas gotas de agua se unieron, se conectaron entre sí para dar forma a un pájaro de grandes alas. Bajó en picado, voló en círculos y atravesó la oscuridad de la noche en silencio, hermoso y letal. Sesshomaru se deleitó en la poderosa sensación de volar, el viento chocaba contra su cuerpo, el aire de la noche le hablaba, susurrándole secretos, trayéndole el olor de la caza, del hombre. Siguió el ligero rastro psíquico de la mujer sin perderlo. Muy sencillo. Su cuerpo todavía se agitaba con la pasión. Una humana, joven, rebosante de vida y risas, una humana conectada mentalmente a él. Una humana llena de compasión, inteligencia y fuerza. La muerte y el dolor podrían esperar otro día, hasta que su curiosidad quedara saciada. La pensión era pequeña, en la linde del bosque, al pie de la montaña. El interior estaba oscuro, una luz suave alejaba la penumbra en una o dos de las habitaciones y quizás también el recibidor estuviera iluminado mientras los huéspedes descansaban. Se posó en el balcón de la habitación de la joven, en el segundo piso y se quedó completamente quieto, como si formara parte de la noche. La luz estaba encendida, señal de que la chica no podía dormir. Los ojos de Sesshomaru, oscuros y ardientes, la vieron a través del cristal, la vieron y la reclamaron. Era una mujer de delicada estructura, con bonitas curvas y pequeña cintura, y una hermosa melena oscura que se deslizaba por su espalda, desviando la atención hasta su redondeado trasero. Sesshomaru se quedó sin aliento. La joven era exquisita, hermosa, de piel sedosa, con inmensos ojos azul oscuro rodeados de largas y espesas pestañas. No se le escapó un solo detalle. Un camisón de encaje, largo, se pegaba a su piel acariciando sus pechos, dejando desnuda su garganta y sus pálidos hombros. Sus pies eran pequeños, como sus manos. Mucha fuerza para un envoltorio tan pequeño. Se estaba cepillando el pelo, de pie junto a la ventana, contemplando la noche sin ver nada. Su rostro tenía una expresión ausente; la tensión podía percibirse en sus labios, plenos y sensuales. Sesshomaru podía sentir su angustia, la imposibilidad de conciliar el sueño que tanto necesitaba. Se encontró a si mismo siguiendo con la mirada cada movimiento del cepillo a lo largo de su melena. Ella se movía de forma inocente y erótica. Sesshomaru tembló, atrapado en el cuerpo del ave. Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, dando gracias. Después de siglos sin sentir ninguna emoción, la sensación de felicidad que atravesaba su cuerpo era increíble. Sus pechos se elevaban, apetitosamente, con cada pasada del cepillo, marcando su delicado talle y su pequeña cintura. El encaje se adhería a su cuerpo, dejando entrever el triángulo oscuro entre sus piernas. Sesshomaru clavó las garras en la barandilla de madera, dejando sus marcas. Siguió contemplándola. Era elegante y seductora. Fijó su ardiente mirada en su delicada garganta, donde el pulso latía de forma agitada. Suya. Apartó bruscamente este pensamiento, agitando la cabeza. Ojos azules. Azules. Ella tenía los ojos azules. Fue solo entonces cuando se dio cuenta que podía ver los colores; brillantes e intensos. Se quedó totalmente paralizado. No podía ser. Los hombres de su especie perdían, junto con sus emociones, la capacidad de ver otro color que no fuese el gris. Era imposible. Solo la mujer que compartiría su vida, su compañera, devolvería a un hombre las emociones junto con el color. Las mujeres de la raza de los Cárpatos eran la luz para la oscuridad del hombre. No quedaban mujeres de su raza que dieran a luz a posibles compañeras para los hombres que se encontraban solos. Las pocas que aún quedaban parecían incapaces de concebir niñas, sólo nacían niños. Se encontraban en una situación desesperada. Las mujeres humanas no podían ser transformadas sin dañarlas. Ya se había intentado. Era totalmente imposible que esta humana fuera su compañera. Sesshomaru siguió observándola mientras apagaba la luz y se echaba en la cama. Percibió la pequeña agitación en su mente, la búsqueda. _**\- ¿Estás despierto?**_ _-_ Estaba desafiándolo. Se negó a contestar en un principio, no le gustaba la sensación de necesidad que parecía crecer en su interior. No podría soportar su falta de control; no lo consentiría. Nadie tenía poder sobre él; y ciertamente no se lo iba a permitir a una jovenzuela americana con más fuerza que sentido común. _**\- Sé que puedes oírme. Lo siento si soy una entrometida. Lo hice sin pensar; no volverá a ocurrir. Pero para que tomes nota, no vuelvas a intentar doblegarme con tus músculos**_. Le alegró estar bajo la forma de un animal, así no podía sonreír. Ella ni siquiera sabía con qué músculo le gustaría doblegarla. **\- No me sentí ofendido -** Le contestó con suavidad. Se vio obligado a contestar, fue un acto compulsivo. Necesitaba oír su voz, el suave susurro deslizándose por su mente como si fueran caricias sobre su piel. La chica se dio la vuelta, arregló la almohada, se frotó las sienes como si le doliera la cabeza. Su otra mano yacía sobre la sábana. Sesshomaru quería tocar esa mano y sentir la piel cálida y sedosa bajo la suya. _**\- ¿Por qué intentaste controlarme?**_ **-** No era sólo una pregunta meramente intelectual, como ella pretendía. Pudo percibir que de

alguna forma se sentía herida, desilusionada. Se movía inquieta, como si estuviera esperando a su amante. La imagen de ella con otro hombre lo enfureció. Sentimientos después de tantos años. Claros, afilados, dirigidos hacia ella. Sentimientos reales. **\- Está en mi naturaleza intentar controlar.** Estaba exultante de felicidad y al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de que era más peligroso que nunca. Siempre había que controlar férreamente la sensación de poder. A menor emoción, más fácil contenerse. _**\- No intentes controlarme.**_ Había algo en su voz, no podía darle un nombre, una especie de amenaza. Y Sesshomaru era una amenaza real para ella. **\- ¿Cómo puede alguien controlar su propia forma de ser, pequeña?** Vio cómo la sonrisa de la joven llenaba su soledad, como si quedase grabada en su corazón, en sus pulmones, haciendo que su sangre circulara vertiginosamente. _**\- ¿Por qué ibas a pensar que soy pequeña? Soy tan grande como una casa.**_

- **¿Se supone que debo creérmelo?** La risa se desvaneció poco a poco de la voz y la mente de la joven, pero permaneció en la sangre de Sesshomaru. **-** _ **Estoy cansada, de nuevo te pido perdón. Me he divertido hablando contigo.**_ **\- ¿Pero?** -Apuntó él amablemente. _**\- Adiós**_ **-** Terminantemente Sesshomaru emprendió el vuelo, subiendo vertiginosamente por encima del bosque. No era un adiós. Él no lo permitiría. No podía permitirlo. Su supervivencia dependía de ella. Algo, alguien había despertado su interés, su deseo de vivir. Ella le había recordado que todavía existían cosas como la risa, que la vida consistía en algo más que en la simple existencia. Por primera vez desde hacía siglos, se maravilló de la vista que ofrecía el bosque desde las alturas. La bóveda de ramas que se mecían con el viento, la forma en que los rayos de la luna se derramaban sobre los árboles y bañaban de plata los arroyos. Todo era increíblemente hermoso. Le habían hecho un regalo de valor incalculable. De alguna forma, una mujer humana se las había arreglado para conseguirlo. Y ella era humana. Lo habría sabido de inmediato si hubiera pertenecido a los de su especie. ¿Podría hacer lo mismo por los otros hombres al borde de la desesperación si tan sólo les hablara? Una vez en el refugio de su hogar, paseó preocupado con una inquieta energía hacía largo tiempo olvidada. Recordaba la piel suave, imaginaba su tacto al acariciarla, bajo su cuerpo, intentaba descubrir cuál sería su sabor. Se excitó al pensar en la imagen de su sedosa melena rozando su acalorado cuerpo, de su delicada garganta ante él. Su cuerpo se endureció inesperadamente. No era la suave atracción física que había sentido siendo un novato, ahora era un dolor salvaje, apremiante e implacable. Perplejo ante el giro erótico que tomaban sus pensamientos,Sesshomaru se impuso una rígida disciplina. No era capaz de afrontar la pasión real. Descubrir que era un hombre posesivo, mortal si lo encolerizaban y protector más allá de cualquier medida lo dejó aturdido. Esta clase de pasión no podía compartirse con una humana; era demasiado peligroso. La joven era una mujer libre, fuerte para ser mortal, y estaba seguro que le plantaría cara a su naturaleza posesiva en cualquier ocasión. El no era humano. La suya era una raza de seres con instintos animales implantados mucho antes del momento de nacer. Era mucho mejor mantener la distancia y satisfacer su curiosidad solo a nivel intelectual. Cerró todas las puertas y ventanas de forma meticulosa, protegiendo cada posible entrada con hechizos imposibles de franquear y descendió a su lugar de descanso, la cámara donde dormía durante el día. Estaba protegida de cualquier posible amenaza. Si dejaba esta vida, sería por su propia voluntad. Se tumbó en la cama. No tenía necesidad del reparador sueño que proporcionaban las profundidades de la tierra; podía disfrutar de las pequeñas comodidades humanas. Cerró los ojos y ralentizó su respiración. Su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. Su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de ella, de escenas eróticas y burlonas. La imaginó tumbada en la cama, desnuda bajo el encaje blanco, alzando los brazos para recibir a su amante. Maldijo en voz baja. En lugar de imaginarse que era él el que la tomaba, vio la imagen de otro hombre. Un humano. Su cuerpo se agitó con ira, y su ira era implacable y mortal. Piel como la seda, cabello como la seda. Alzó la mano. Construyó la imagen con mortal precisión y con un firme propósito en la cabeza. Prestó atención a todos los detalles, incluso a las uñas de los pies, pintadas de un color absurdo. Sus fuertes dedos se cerraron en torno a su pequeño tobillo, sintió la textura de la piel femenina y se quedó sin aliento, su cuerpo se tensó al imaginar el placer. Pasó la mano por su pantorrilla, masajeándola, tentándola, subió hasta la rodilla, hasta el muslo. Sesshomaru sintió el preciso instante en que ella despertó. Sentía su cuerpo arder, el miedo de la chica lo golpeó. De forma deliberada, para que ella supiera a que se estaba enfrentando, deslizó la palma de su mano por el interior del muslo, acariciándola, frotando suavemente. **-** _ **¡Detente!**_ **-** Ella sentía como su cuerpo ardía por él, anhelaba su contacto, deseaba que la poseyera. Sentía el desenfrenado latido del corazón a la par que la lucha mental que sostenía con él. **\- ¿Te ha tocado algún hombre de esta forma? -** Sesshomaru le susurró las palabras de forma mortalmente sensual y oscura.

 _-_ _ **¡Maldito seas, no sigas!**_ -Las lágrimas brillaban como joyas en los ojos azules y en su mente- _ **Yo sólo quería ayudarte. Ya me disculpé**_ **...**

Siguió moviendo la mano, hacia arriba, tenía que hacerlo, hasta llegar a los pequeños y húmedos rizos que guardaban la entrada a su lugar secreto. Dejó la mano allí, de forma posesiva, introduciéndose en su cálida humedad. **\- Vas a contestarme, pequeña. Todavía hay tiempo para que vengas a mí, para que ponga mi marca sobre ti, para que te posea -** le advirtió con voz sedosa- **Contéstame.**

 _ **\- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?**_

 **\- No me desafíes** -Sesshomaru habló ahora con rudeza, por la simple necesidad. La acarició con los dedos hasta encontrar el lugar más sensible **\- Estoy siendo extremadamente amable contigo.**

 _ **\- Ya sabes que la respuesta es no**_ **-** murmuró derrotada. Entonces, él cerró los ojos, y fue capaz de calmar a los salvajes demonios que herían su cuerpo. **\- Duerme, pequeña; nadie te hará daño esta noche.** Rompió el contacto y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba tenso, cubierto de sudor. Era demasiado tarde para detener a la bestia que rugía en él, ansiando su liberación. Ardía de deseo por ella, sentía cómo el pulso le martilleaba las sienes, las llamas recorrían su piel y llegaban a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. La bestia surgió, mortal y hambrienta. Había sido mucho más que amable. Y ella, sin advertirlo, había liberado al monstruo. Deseaba que la joven fuera tan fuerte como él la creía. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos ante su otro yo maldito. Hacía siglos que había aprendido que no había nada que hacer. Y esta vez no quería luchar. Esta no era una simple atracción sexual, era mucho más. Era algo primario. Algo en su más profundo ser llamaba a la parte más profunda de ella. Quizás ella anhelaba su naturaleza salvaje de la misma forma que él ansiaba su risa y su compasión. ¿Qué importaba? Ya no había escapatoria para ninguno de los dos. La buscó con la mente suavemente, antes de cerrar los ojos y permitir que su respiración cesara. La chica lloraba en silencio, aún sentía en su cuerpo el deseo que él le había provocado tan sólo con la mente. Estaba dolida y confundida, tenía dolor de cabeza. Sin pensarlo, sin razonar, la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, acarició su cabello y le envió toda la calidez y la ternura que pudo para arroparla. **\- Me temo que te he asustado pequeña; fue un error. Duerme ahora, estarás segura -** Murmuró las palabras mientras rozaba sus sienes, su frente, podía sentir como la mente femenina se fragmentaba, como si hubiera estado utilizando su capacidad telepática para seguir a alguien enfermo y retorcido. Parecía tener heridas mentales que aún sangraban y necesitaban cura. Estaba rendida de cansancio debido a su encuentro anterior y no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra él. Sesshomaru acompasó su respiración os labios, con suavidad, acariciando su mente con ternura. Pudo a la de ella, respirando con ella, para ella, despacio, de forma regular, acompañó los latidos de su corazón hasta que ella se relajó, agotada y somnolienta. Le ordenó en un susurro que se durmiera, ella cerró los ojos. Se quedaron dormidos a la vez, pero muy alejados, la joven en la pensión, Sesshomaru en sus aposentos.

Alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación, el sonido penetró hasta lo más profundo de su sueño. Kagome Higurashi luchaba contra la espesa niebla que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y hacía que su cuerpo se negara a moverse. La sensación de alarma la recorrió de arriba abajo. Era como si la hubieran drogado. Vio el pequeño despertador en la mesita de noche. Eran las siete de la tarde. Había estado durmiendo durante todo el día. Se incorporó lentamente, tenía la sensación de estar atrapada en arenas movedizas. Los golpes en la puerta comenzaron de nuevo. El sonido retumbó en su cabeza martilleando sus sienes.

\- ¿Qué?

Intentó que su voz sonara calmada, aunque el corazón le latía frenéticamente. Estaba metida en un problema. Necesitaba hacer su equipaje ya. Salir corriendo. Sabía que sería inútil. ¿No era ella la única que había seguido mentalmente a cuatro asesinos psicópatas? Y este hombre era mil veces más poderoso que ella. Aunque la verdad era que se sentía intrigada al encontrar a otra persona con habilidades telepáticas. Nunca había conocido a otra persona con un don como el suyo hasta ahora. Quería quedarse y aprender de él, pero la forma casual en la utilizaba sus poderes lo hacía demasiado peligroso. Se vería obligada a poner distancia entre ellos, quizás cruzar el océano para sentirse a salvo. - Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien? -La voz masculina dejaba entrever la preocupación. Jacob. Había conocido a Jacob y a Shelly Evans, una pareja de hermanos, la noche anterior en el comedor, al llegar del viaje en el tren. Viajaban haciendo un recorrido turístico junto con otras seis personas. Ella se sentía muy cansada y no se enteró muy bien de la conversación que mantuvieron. Kagome había venido a los Cárpatos para estar sola y recuperarse del sufrimiento que supuso el conocer la mente retorcida de un depravado asesino en serie. No había buscado la compañía de los turistas, pero Jacob y Shelly habían ido a buscarla. Los había olvidado por completo.

\- Estoy bien, Jacob, me temo que tengo una pequeña gripe, -le contestó ella, sintiéndose lejos de estar bien. Se pasó una mano trémula por el pelo- Sólo estoy cansada. Vine aquí para descansar.

\- ¿No vamos a cenar juntos? -estaba dolido y eso la sorprendió. No quería que nadie le impusiera nada y lo último que necesitaba era estar en un comedor atestado, rodeada de un montón de gente.

\- Lo siento. Quizás en otra ocasión

-No tenía tiempo para ser educada. ¿Cómo pudo cometer ese error tan enorme la noche anterior? Siempre era muy cuidadosa, evitaba cualquier contacto, nunca tocaba a otra persona, nunca se acercaba a nadie. Simplemente percibió el tremendo dolor y la soledad que irradiaba aquel desconocido. Supo por instinto que él tenía poderes telepáticos, que su soledad era mucho mayor que la de ella, que su dolor era tan enorme que se estaba planteando la idea de acabar con su vida. Ella sabía lo que era la soledad. Cómo te hacía sentir diferente. No había sido capaz de quedarse con la boca cerrada; necesitaba ayudarle si era capaz. Kagome se frotó las sienes intentando aliviar el martilleo que sentía en la cabeza. Siempre le ocurría después de usar sus poderes telepáticos. Obligándose a levantarse, caminó despacio hacia el baño. Él la controlaba sin ni siquiera mantener contacto. La idea la aterrorizó. Nadie debería ser tan poderoso. Abrió el grifo por completo, esperando que el chorro de agua despejara las telarañas de su mente. Había ido allí para descansar, para deshacerse del hedor que impregnaba su mente, para sentirse limpia y entera de nuevo. Su preciado don psíquico la agotaba hasta dejarla físicamente exhausta. Kagome alzó la barbilla. Su nuevo contrincante no la asustaría. Ella tenía disciplina y control. Y esta vez podía huir. No había vidas inocentes en juego. Se vistió con unos vaqueros desgastados y un top de ganchillo como desafío. Había notado que él pertenecía al Viejo Mundo y frunciría el ceño ante su atuendo americano. Hizo la maleta en un momento, de cualquier manera, metiendo el maquillaje y la ropa en la maltrecha maleta tan rápido como pudo. Horrorizada, leyó el horario del tren. No pasaba ninguno hasta dentro de dos días. Podía usar sus encantos para pedirle a alguien que la acercara a la ciudad más próxima, pero eso significaba compartir la estrechez de un coche con otra persona durante horas. Aunque, probablemente, era un mal menor al lado del otro. Escuchó una risa masculina, ronca, divertida, burlona.

 **\- Intentas huir de mí, pequeña.** Kagome se sentó deprimida en la cama, se le aceleró el corazón. La voz del hombre era como terciopelo negro, un arma muy peligrosa.

 **-** _ **No te eches flores, pez gordo. Soy una turista; yo viajo**_ **.**

Obligó a su mente a permanecer tranquila a pesar de que sentía el roce de los dedos de él sobre su rostro. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Era la más ligera de las caricias, pero la estremeció de arriba abajo. **-**

 **¿Y qué lugar pensabas visitar? -** Sesshomaru se desperezaba perezosamente, estaba descansado y su mente se sentía viva de nuevo. Disfrutaba luchando con ella. **-** _ **Pensaba irme lejos de ti y de tus grotescos jueguecitos. Quizás a Hungría. Siempre quise visitar Budapest**_ **.**

 **\- Mentirosilla. Piensas volver corriendo a los Estados Unidos. ¿Juegas al ajedrez?**

Kagome parpadeó ante la extraña pregunta.

 _ **\- ¿Ajedrez?**_ **-** Repitió. La forma de divertirse de un hombre podía ser muy extraña.

 **\- Ajedrez -**

 _ **-Sí. ¿Y tú? -**_

 **-Por supuesto. Juega conmigo -**

 _ **-¿Ahora?**_ **-** Empezó a recogerse su espesa melena. Había algo en su voz que la cautivaba, la hipnotizaba. Tocaba las fibras de su corazón y aterrorizaba su mente. **\- Primero debo saciar mi apetito. Y tú también estás hambrienta. Puedo sentir tu dolor de cabeza. Baja a cenar y pasaré a por ti esta noche a las once.**

 _ **\- De ninguna manera. No quedaré contigo.**_

 **\- Tienes miedo -** Era un insulto deliberado Ella se rió de él, y el sonido hizo que las llamas envolvieran el cuerpo de Sesshomaru..

 _ **\- Puede que alguna vez haga tonterías, pero no soy tonta.**_

 **\- Dime tu nombre.** Era una orden y Kagome se vio obligada a obedecer. Forzó su mente a quedarse en blanco, como una pizarra recién borrada. Dolía, sentía pinchazos en la cabeza, y retorcijones en el estómago. Él no iba a coger por la fuerza lo que ella le hubiera dado libremente.

 **\- ¿Por qué luchas contra mí cuando sabes que soy el más fuerte de los dos? Te haces daño a ti misma, te debilitas y al final ganaré de todas formas. Siento el efecto que esta forma de comunicarnos tiene sobre ti. Soy capaz de obtener tu sumisión en otras cuestiones muy diferentes.**

 _ **\- ¿Por qué me obligas cuando te lo habría dicho si simplemente me lo hubieras preguntado?**_ Ella percibió su perplejidad.

 **\- Lo siento, pequeña. Estoy acostumbrado a salirme con la mía sin esfuerzo.**

 _ **\- ¿Sin tener la más mínima cortesía?**_

 **\- A veces es más rápido.**

Kagome golpeó la almohada.

 _ **\- Necesitas pulir tu arrogancia. El hecho de que tengas poder no significa que tengas que ir haciendo gala de él.**_

 **\- Olvidas que la mayoría de los humanos no detectan un empujoncito mental.**

 _ **\- Esa no es excusa para dejar de lado la libertad de las personas... Y tú no usas un empujoncito de ninguna manera; tú lanzas una orden y esperas obediencia. Eso es peor, porque conviertes a las personas en un rebaño.**_ ¿ _ **Estoy cerca de la verdad?**_

 **\- Me estás regañando.**

Esta vez sus pensamientos no llegaron tan claros, como si todas aquellas burlas tan masculinas lo estuvieran cansando.

- _ **No intentes obligarme.**_

Esta vez la voz de Sesshomaru dejaba ver una cierta amenaza **\- No tengo que intentarlo, pequeña. Conseguiría tu obediencia sin esfuerzo.** Inexorable pero suave como la seda era su voz. _**\- Eres como un niño malcriado que siempre consigue lo que quiere**_ -Kagome se puso de pie, apretando la almohada sobre su dolorido estómago _ **\- Voy a bajar a cenar. Siento un terrible dolor de cabeza. Puedes meter la tuya en un cub**_ o _ **de agua para refrescarte.**_ Ella no mentía; luchar contra él suponía un gran esfuerzo y empezaba a sentir náuseas. Se encaminó despacio hacia la puerta, temerosa de que él la detuviera. Se sentiría más segura entre la gente. **\- Por favor, tu nombre, pequeña** -Le pidió con gran educación. Kagome se encontró sonriendo a pesar de todo.

 _ **\- Higurashi**_

 **\- Así pues, Kagome Higurashi, come y descansa. Volveré a las once para nuestra partida de ajedrez**. El contacto se rompió de repente. Kagome soltó el aire de sus pulmones muy despacio, demasiado consciente de que debería sentirse aliviada y no echarlo de menos como de hecho le ocurría. Su voz la hipnotizaba y la seducía, sentía su risa masculina en cada conversación. Ella sufría la misma soledad que él. No se permitió analizar la forma en que su cuerpo volvió a la vida con el roce de sus dedos. Ardía por él. Lo quería. Lo necesitaba. Y sólo la había tocado con la mente. Su forma de seducir iba más allá de lo meramente físico; había algo profundo, elemental y ella no era capaz de precisarlo. Él había llegado al fondo de su alma. La necesidad que percibió en él, su oscuridad, su atormentada y terrible soledad. Ella también sentía necesidad. Alguien que entendiera lo que era estar tan solo, tan asustado al tocar a cualquier otro ser humano, tan aterrorizado por tener a alguien cerca. Le gustaba su voz, con la elegancia europea, y la tonta arrogancia masculina. Quería su conocimiento, sus habilidades. Su mano tembló al abrir la puerta, al respirar el aire del pasillo. De nuevo, su cuerpo volvía a ser suyo, se movía naturalmente, de forma acompasada, obedeciendo sus propias instrucciones. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y entró en el comedor. Había varias mesas ocupadas, bastantes más que la noche anterior. Normalmente, Kagome evitaba los lugares públicos tanto como le era posible, así no tenía por qué preocuparse de levantar su escudo protector para no sentir las emociones ajenas. Inspiró profundamente y entró. Jacob le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa, se levantó como si esperara que se uniera al grupo de su mesa. Kagome le sonrió a su vez, sin darse cuenta de su apariencia, inocente, sensual y completamente inalcanzable. Cruzó la habitación, saludó a Shelly y fue presentada a Margaret y Harry Summers. Americanos. Intentó no mostrar ninguna señal de alarma. Sabía que su fotografía había sido publicada en todos los periódicos e incluso en la televisión, durante la

investigación de los últimos asesinatos. No quería ser reconocida, no quería volver a vivir la horrenda pesadilla que supuso la mente depravada y retorcida de aquel hombre. No habría lugar para un tema tan horroroso durante la cena. - Siéntate aquí, Kagome - Jacob le ofreció una silla de respaldo alto. Evitando cuidadosamente el contacto físico, Kagome se sentó. Era un infierno estar cerca de tanta gente. Cuando era pequeña, la cantidad de emociones que percibía la sobrecogían. Estuvo a punto de volverse loca hasta que aprendió a protegerse, a construir una barrera protectora. Funcionaba a no ser que el dolor o la angustia fueran demasiado fuertes, o si tocaba de forma física a cualquier otro ser humano. O si estaba en presencia de una mente enferma y malvada. En ese momento, con la conversación fluyendo a su alrededor y todos disfrutando de la cena, empezó a sentir los síntomas clásicos de la sobrecarga de imágenes. Unos agudos pinchazos le atravesaban la cabeza y su estómago protestaba. No sería capaz de comer.

Sesshomaru inspiró el aire de la noche, moviéndose despacio por el pueblo, buscando lo que necesitaba. No era una mujer. No podría soportar tocar la piel de otra mujer. Era muy peligroso que lo hiciera en su actual estado de excitación sexual, estaba muy cerca de sucumbir a la transformación. Podía perder el control. Por eso tenía que ser un hombre. Se movió fácilmente entre la gente, devolviendo saludos a aquellos que conocía. Era un hombre respetado y querido. Se deslizó detrás de un joven fuerte y musculoso. Su olor era saludable, sus venas estaban llenas de vida. Tras una breve y sencilla conversación, Sesshomaru envió suavemente su orden, pasó su brazo por los hombros del muchacho. Se internaron en las sombras, inclinó la cabeza y se alimentó. Mantuvo sus emociones firmemente controladas. Le gustaba este hombre, conocía a su familia. No podía cometer ningún error. Mientras levantaba la cabeza, le asaltó la primera oleada de angustia. Kagome. Inconscientemente había buscado el contacto mental con ella, rozando su mente para asegurarse de que aún seguía allí. Ahora que estaba alerta, acabó su tarea rápidamente, liberó al joven del trance, continuó con la conversación, riendo amistosamente, aceptando con alivio la mano del muchacho al despedirse, sujetándolo cuando pareció perder el equilibrio. Sesshomaru abrió su mente, se concentró en el hilo que debía seguir. Habían pasado años – sus habilidades estaban un poco oxidadas – pero todavía podía "ver" cuando quería. Kagome estaba sentada a la mesa con dos parejas. Se veía hermosa, serena. Pero él sabía que no se sentía así. Podía percibir su confusión, el implacable dolor de cabeza, su deseo de saltar de la silla y dejar atrás a todo el mundo. Sus ojos, brillantes zafiros, parecían atormentados, meras sombras en un rostro totalmente pálido. Tensión. Le sorprendió su fortaleza.

No había forma de que cualquier otra persona que no fuera él percibiera telepáticamente su agonía. Y entonces, el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado se inclinó hacia ella, la miró a los ojos, su cara reflejaba su inexperiencia, sus ojos deseo. - Salgamos a pasear, Kagome-sugirió, y dejó casualmente la mano por encima de su rodilla. Al instante, el dolor de cabeza de Kagome aumentó, estallando en su interior, golpeándola detrás de los ojos. Apartó la pierna de la mano de Jacob. Los demonios interiores saltaron, rugieron de ira, se liberaron en una explosión. Sesshomaru jamás había sentido tanta furia. Recorría su cuerpo, lo reclamaba, se apoderó de él. Aquel tipo podía herirla, de forma tan casual, sin saberlo o sin importarle. Aquel tipo podía tocarla mientras era vulnerable y estaba desprotegida. Aquel tipo podía permitirse poner sus manos sobre ella. Atravesó el cielo como un rayo, mientras el aire fresco dispersaba su ira. Kagome percibió su furia. La atmósfera de la habitación se hizo pesada; en el exterior, el viento empezó a soplar formando diabólicas espirales. Las ramas de los árboles golpeaban los muros de la pensión; el viento hacia sonar las ventanas de forma siniestra. Varios camareros hicieron la señal de la cruz, mirando asustados el repentino cambio de la noche, ahora oscura, sin estrellas. La habitación se quedó inesperadamente en silencio, como si todos estuvieran conteniendo la respiración. Jacob jadeó, llevándose las manos a la garganta, como si tirara de unos dedos fuertes y opresivos. Su cara se volvió roja, con manchas violáceas, tenía los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas. Shelly chilló. Un camarero joven corrió a ayudar a Jacob que se asfixiaba. La gente se ponía de pie, estirando el cuello para poder ver. Kagome obligó a su frágil cuerpo a permanecer calmado. No podía salir ilesa con tantas emociones fluyendo a la vez. _**\- Libéralo -**_ Obtuvo un silencio por respuesta. El camarero intentaba ayudar a Jacob desde atrás, realizando la maniobra de Heimlich, aún así, Jacob cayó de rodillas con los labios azulados mientras dejaba los ojos en blancos. _ **\- Por favor. Te lo suplico. Suéltalo. Hazlo por mí.**_ De repente, Jacob empezó a respirar dificultosamente, jadeando. Su hermana y Margaret se agacharon a su lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. De forma instintiva, Kagome se movió hacia él. **\- ¡No lo toques! -** Fue una orden real, sin que la aumentara mentalmente, más atemorizante que si la hubiera forzado con sus poderes. Las emociones de todas las personas de la habitación asaltaban a Kagome. El dolor y el terror de Jacob. El miedo de Shelly, el terror de la dueña de la pensión, el impacto que habían sufrido los otros americanos. La agobiaban, la golpeaban hasta hacerla sentir frágil y desbordada. Pero era su avasalladora ira la que enviaba alfileres punzantes a su cabeza. Sintió nauseas, se le revolvió el estómago y casi se vio obligada a arrodillarse para evitar el dolor, miró desesperada a todos lados, buscando el tocador de señoras. Si alguien intentaba tocarla, ayudarla, se volvería loca.

\- Kagome. La voz era cálida, sensual, acariciante. La calma en el ojo del huracán. Terciopelo negro. Hermosa. Balsámica. Se hizo un extraño silencio en el comedor mientras Sesshomaru lo cruzaba. Emanaba autoridad, arrogancia. Era alto, moreno, bien formado, musculoso, pero eran sus ojos, llenos de energía, de oscuridad, de miles de secretos los que atrajeron inmediatamente su atención. Esos ojos podían hipnotizar, seducir, como hacía con su voz. Sabía por donde debía moverse para llegar a ella, apartaba a los camareros a un lado.

\- Sesshomaru, es un inesperado placer tenerte entre nosotros -jadeó con sorpresa la dueña de la pensión. Echó un rápido vistazo a la rolliza figura de la mujer.

\- He venido a por Kagome. Tenemos una cita -Dijo dulcemente pero con tal autoridad que nadie se atrevió a discutir con él- Me ha desafiado a una partida de ajedrez.

La dueña de la pensión asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía. - Que os divirtáis. Kagome se tambaleó, se apretaba el estómago con los brazos. Sus ojos de color zafiro eran enormes, al sentir que Sesshomaru se acercaba, levantó la cabeza. Estuvo a su lado antes de que fuese capaz de moverse, alargó los brazos para sostenerla. - No lo hagas. Kagome cerró los ojos, aterrorizada por su contacto. Ya no podía con tantas emociones, no sería capaz de soportar las poderosas irradiaciones de su cuerpo. Sesshomaru no dudó un instante, la cogió en brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho. Mientras se volvía para salir con ella del comedor, su rostro era una máscara de granito. Tras ellos, los susurros y murmullos empezaron a elevarse. Kagome se puso tensa, esperando la descarga sobre sus sentidos, pero él había cerrado su mente y lo único que pudo percibir fue la enorme fuerza de sus brazos. Salieron a la oscuridad de la noche, Sesshomaru andaba con agilidad y elegancia, como si ella no pesara nada. - Respira, pequeña; eso ayuda. Percibió la pizca de diversión en la calidez de su voz. Kagome hizo caso de su sugerencia, demasiado exhausta para luchar. Había venido a este lugar salvaje y apartado para curarse, pero en lugar de sentirse recuperada, su mente estaba todavía más maltrecha. Abrió los ojos con mucho cuidado, mirándolo a través de sus espesas pestañas. Su pelo era de color castaño oscuro, casi negro, como el del café. Lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás y recogido en la nuca. Su rostro podría pertenecer a un ángel o a un demonio, fuerte y poderoso, con una boca sensual que se curvaba con un amago de crueldad; sus ojos entrecerrados eran oscuros, hielo negro, pura magia negra.

Kagome no pudo leer su mente, sus pensamientos o emociones. Jamás le había sucedido antes. - Bájame. Me siento un poco tonta, parece que me ha secuestrado un pirata o algo así. Se estaban internando en las profundidades del bosque a grandes zancadas. Las ramas de los árboles y los arbustos crujían con el viento. Su corazón latía descontrolado. Tensó el cuerpo, empujó los fuertes hombros y luchó en vano. Sesshomaru bajó la mirada hacia su rostro, de forma posesiva, pero no disminuyó el paso, y tampoco le contestó. Era humillante que él ni siquiera percibiera sus esfuerzos por liberarse. Con un pequeño suspiro, Kagome se permitió apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro. - ¿Me rescataste o me secuestraste? Mostró sus dientes blancos con la sonrisa de un depredador, de un hombre en busca de diversión. - Quizás las dos cosas. - ¿Dónde me llevas? -Se presionó la frente con la mano, no quería empezar otra batalla física o mental. - A mi casa. Tenemos una cita. Soy Sesshomaru Taisho. Kagome se frotó las sienes. - Puede que no sea una buena idea, esta noche me siento un poco... -se interrumpió al captar con el rabillo del ojo una sombra que seguía sus pasos. Casi se le paró el corazón. Miró a su alrededor, volvió a mirar, lo hizo por tercera vez. Su mano se aferró al hombro masculino- Bájame, Taisho. - Sesshomaru -corrigió él sin ni siquiera detenerse. Una ligera sonrisa asomaba a sus labios. - ¿Has visto a los lobos? -Ella notó que encogía los hombros con total indiferencia. - Estate tranquila, pequeña; no nos harán daño. Este es su hogar igual que es el mío. Tenemos un acuerdo y estamos en paz los unos con los otros. De alguna forma supo que decía la verdad. - ¿Vas a hacerme daño? -Hizo la pregunta con suavidad, necesitaba saberlo. Sus ojos oscuros, pensativos, se detuvieron de nuevo en su rostro, había una inequívoca mirada posesiva y encerraban miles de secretos. - No haría daño a una mujer tal y como tú estás pensando. Pero estoy seguro que nuestra relación no siempre será serena. Te gusta desafiarme -Contestó de forma tan honesta como le era posible Su mirada hacía que se sintiera suya, como si perteneciera solo a él, y él tuviera derecho sobre ella. - Cometiste un error al hacer daño a Jacob, lo sabes. Podías haberlo matado. - No lo defiendas, pequeña. Permití que siguiera con vida por ti, pero no me causaría ningún problema acabar el asunto -Sería agradable. Ningún hombre tenía derecho a tocar a la mujer de Sesshomaru y herirla como ese humano acababa de hacer La incapacidad del hombre de percibir el dolor que le estaba causando a Kagome no lo absolvía de su pecado. - Estoy segura de que no piensas eso. Jacob no tiene la culpa. Se sentía atraído hacia mí -intentó explicar amablemente. - No volverás a decirme su nombre. Te tocó, puso su mano sobre ti. Se detuvo de repente, en las profundidades del bosque, tan salvaje como la manada de lobos que les rodeaban. Ni siquiera respiraba con esfuerzo aunque había andado varios kilómetros con ella en los brazos. La miró directamente a los ojos, de forma implacable. - Te hizo mucho daño. Se quedó sin aliento al notar que bajaba la cabeza hacia ella. Su boca se detuvo casi sobre su la suya, tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre la piel. - No me desobedezcas en este asunto, Kagome. Este hombre te tocó, te hizo daño y no encuentro ningún motivo para que siga viviendo. Contempló su rostro implacable. - Estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? -No quería sentir la calidez que se extendió por su cuerpo después de oír sus palabras. Jacob le hizo mucho daño; sintió tanto dolor que apenas si podía respirar, y de alguna forma, sólo Sesshomaru lo había percibido. - Mortalmente en serio -Siguió andando, a grandes zancadas. Kagome permanecía en silencio, intentando solucionar aquel misterio. Ella sabía lo que era el mal, lo había perseguido, se había bañado en él, en la mente depravada y obscena de un asesino en serie. Este hombre hablaba de dar muerte como si fuera algo normal. Pero no percibía maldad en él. Sabía que estaba en peligro, Sesshomaru Taisho era un grave peligro para ella. Un hombre con poderes ilimitados, prepotente en el uso de su fuerza, un hombre que se creía con derechos sobre ella. - ¿Sesshomaru? - Estaba empezando a temblar- Quiero regresar

Los ojos oscuros bajaron de nuevo hacia su rostro, percibiendo las sombras bajo sus ojos dilatados por el miedo. Su corazón latía alocado y su cuerpo menudo temblaba. - ¿Regresar a dónde? ¿A la muerte? ¿A la soledad? No tienes nada con toda esa gente, conmigo lo tienes todo. Regresar no es la respuesta. Antes o después no serás capaz de satisfacer sus demandas, sus peticiones. Cada vez que les ayudas se llevan parte de tu alma. Conmigo cuidándote estarás más segura. Kagome se abalanzó sobre el pecho masculino, intentando empujarle, pero sus manos quedaron atrapadas por el calor que desprendía su piel. Sesshomaru simplemente estrechó su abrazo, la diversión que le provocaban los inútiles intentos de Kagome daban calidez a su mirada. - No puedes luchar conmigo, pequeña. - Tengo que volver, Sesshomaru -Logró controlar su voz. No estaba segura de estar diciendo la verdad. El la conocía. El sabía lo que ella realmente sentía, el precio que pagaba por su don. La atracción entre ellos era tan fuerte que apenas si podía poner en orden sus pensamientos. La casa se alzó delante de ellos de repente, oscura, amenazadora, una confusa masa de piedras. Kagome se aferró a la camisa de Sesshomaru. El sabía que en su estado nervioso no fue capaz de controlar el revelador gesto. - Estás a salvo conmigo, Kagome. No permitiría que nada ni nadie te hicieran daño. Con los nervios a flor de piel, tragó saliva mientras él empujaba las pesadas puertas de hierro de la verja y subía las escaleras. - Detrás de ti. Dejó que su barbilla acariciara su sedoso pelo, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se sacudía en respuesta.

\- Bienvenida a mi hogar -Pronunció las palabras dulcemente, arropándola con ellas, como si se trataran de la luz del fuego o de un rayo de sol. Muy despacio, a regañadientes, la dejó de pie en el suelo de la entrada. Sesshomaru pasó a su lado para abrir la puerta, después se apartó. - ¿Entras a mi casa por tu voluntad, libremente? -Le preguntó de modo formal, mirándola de forma abrasadora, clavándole la mirada en los labios antes de posarla en los ojos. Estaba asustada, podía leer en ella fácilmente, un ser salvaje y cautivo que quería confiar en él pero que se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, tentada a salir corriendo, arrinconada, pero deseosa de luchar hasta el último momento. Lo necesitaba casi tanto como él la necesitaba a ella. Tocó el marco de la puerta con la yema del dedo. - Si digo que no, ¿me llevarás de regreso a la posada? ¿Por qué quería estar con él cuando sabía que era un hombre terriblemente peligroso? Él la estaba "empujando"; ella podía percibirlo porque sus poderes psíquicos estaban demasiado desarrollados como para no darse cuenta. Se veía tan solo, tan orgulloso, y sus ojos ardían de deseo por ella, hambrientos. No le contestó, no intentó convencerla, simplemente se quedó de pie, en silencio, esperando. Kagome emitió un pequeño suspiro, sabiéndose derrotada. Nunca antes había conocido a otro ser humano con el que pudiera sentarse y hablar, incluso tocarlo sin sufrir el bombardeo de pensamientos y emociones. Eso ya era una forma de seducción. Traspasó el umbral de la entrada. Sesshomaru la agarró del brazo. - Libremente; dilo.

\- Libremente. Lo hago por mi voluntad -Entró a su casa, mirando hacia el suelo. No vio la alegría salvaje que iluminó su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

La pesada puerta se cerró tras Kagome con un ruido sordo. Empezó a tiritar y a frotarse los brazos, estaba muy nerviosa. Sesshomaru le echó una capa sobre los hombros.

Kagome se vio envuelta por su cálido aroma masculino. Atravesó el recibidor a grandes pasos y abrió las puertas de la biblioteca. Encendió el fuego en un momento. Le señaló un sillón, al lado de la chimenea. De respaldo alto y mullida tapicería, una pieza de anticuario, aunque no parecía nada deteriorado ni desgastado. Kagome estudió la habitación con aprensión. Era una estancia grande, con un hermoso entarimado de madera en forma de mosaico. En tres de las paredes se veían estanterías cubiertas de libros, la mayoría encuadernados en piel, muchos de ellos muy antiguos. Los sillones eran cómodos, la mesita, muy antigua, también estaba en estupendas condiciones. El tablero de ajedrez era de mármol y las piezas estaban esculpidas a mano.

\- Bebe esto. Estuvo a punto de saltar de la impresión cuando lo vio junto a ella ofreciéndole un vaso de cristal.

\- No tomo bebidas alcohólicas.

El sonrió de aquella forma que hacía que su corazón latiera desbocado. Su agudo sentido del olfato ya había percibido esa información con anterioridad. - No es alcohol; es una mezcla de hierbas para tu dolor de cabeza. Una sensación de alarma se extendió en su interior. Había sido una locura ir allí. La situación era la misma que la de intentar relajarse sabiendo que hay un tigre salvaje en la habitación. Él podía hacerle cualquier cosa y nadie acudiría a ayudarla. Si la drogaba…Movió la cabeza con decisión.

\- No, gracias.

\- Kagome - Dijo en voz baja, acariciante, hipnótica - Obedéceme. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor del vaso, luchó para impedirlo, pero la cabeza le estalló con un súbito y lacerante dolor. Gritó. Sesshomaru estaba a su lado, de pie, cubrió con su mano los dedos que aferraban el frágil cristal. - ¿Por qué me desafías en algo tan insignificante? Las lágrimas le quemaban la garganta, pero no iba a llorar.

\- ¿Por qué me obligarías a tomarla?

Llevó la mano a su garganta, la rodeó y le alzó la barbilla. - Porque te duele y quiero que el dolor desaparezca. ¿Podía ser tan simple? Sus ojos se agrandaron con la estupefacción. ¿Le dolía la cabeza y quería que el dolor desapareciera? ¿Era realmente tan protector o simplemente le divertía que se acatara su voluntad? -

\- Yo soy la que decide. En eso consiste la libertad.

Veo el dolor en tus ojos, lo siento en tu cuerpo. Sabiendo que puedo ayudarte, ¿es lógico que permita que te sigas haciendo daño simplemente porque quieres demostrar algo? - Su voz denotaba confusión

\- Kagome, si tuviera intención de hacerte daño, no necesitaría drogarte. Déjame ayudarte - Movía el pulgar sobre su piel con una caricia ligera, sensual, siguiendo la línea del cuello, dibujando su mandíbula hasta llegar a la plenitud del labio inferior. Kagome cerró los ojos y dejó que él le acercara el vaso a los labios, haciendo que el líquido agridulce bajara por su garganta. Sintió que estaba poniendo su vida en manos de aquel hombre. Sus caricias eran posesivas. - Relájate, pequeña - dijo suavemente - Háblame de ti. ¿Cómo es que puedes oír mis pensamientos? - Sus fuertes dedos iniciaron un relajante masaje sobre las sienes de Kagome. - Siempre he sido capaz de hacer esas cosas. Cuando era pequeña, pensaba que todo el mundo podía leer los pensamientos de los demás. Pero era terrible oír lo más profundo de cada persona, sus secretos. Oía y sentía cosas a cada minuto - Ella nunca hablaba de su vida, de su niñez, a nadie y menos a un completo extraño. Pero Sesshomaru no era un extraño. Parecía formar parte de su vida. Una parte de su alma. Era importante que se lo contara - Mi padre pensaba que yo era una especie de monstruo, un demonio, incluso mi madre se asustaba de mí. Aprendí a no tocar a nadie, a no meterme en una multitud. Era mejor estar sola, en lugares solitarios. Era la única forma de no perder la razón. Durante un segundo los dientes de Sesshomaru aparecieron, amenazantes, quería estar a solas con su padre. Solo unos minutos, para enseñarle lo que era realmente un demonio. Las palabras de Kagome habían despertado la ira en su interior, era una situación alarmante e interesante. Saber que ella había estado tan sola hacía tantos años, que había soportado el dolor y la soledad estando él en el mundo lo enfurecía. ¿Por qué no había ido a buscarla? ¿Por qué su padre no la había amado y protegido como debía? Sus manos estaban obrando milagros, deslizándose hasta la nuca, sus dedos eran fuertes, su masaje hipnótico. - Hace pocos años un hombre estaba asesinando a familias enteras, a niños pequeños. Yo vivía con una amiga del instituto y cuando volví del trabajo, los encontré a todos muertos. Cuando entré en la casa pude sentir su maldad, sus pensamientos. Las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza me daban nauseas, pero fui capaz de localizarlo y finalmente guiar a la policía hasta dar con él. Acarició la gruesa trenza con sus manos, hasta encontrar el broche que la sujetaba, la soltó y deshizo los largos y sedosos mechones, aún húmedos por la ducha que había tomado horas antes. - ¿Cuántas veces hiciste lo mismo? - Ella dejaba que la información fluyera, el horror, el dolor, las caras de las personas a las que ayudaba mientras ella realizaba su trabajo, atónitos, fascinados y asqueados por la habilidad que poseía. El vio todos esos detalles compartiendo su mente, leyendo sus recuerdos para conocerla realmente. - Cuatro. Perseguí a cuatro asesinos. La última vez me derrumbé. Estaba tan enfermo, era tan malvado. Me sentí sucia, incapaz de sacármelo de la cabeza. Vine esperando encontrar paz. Decidí que jamás volvería a hacerlo. Detrás de ella, Sesshomaru cerró los ojos un momento para calmarse. ¡Ella se sentía sucia! Podía ver su interior, su alma y su corazón, cada secreto. Ella era luz y compasión, fuerza y amabilidad. Jamás debería haber visto las cosas que había presenciado. Esperó hasta que su voz estuvo calmada y serena. - ¿Te duele la cabeza al usar tus habilidades telepáticas? - cuando asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, continuó - y aún así, cuando me oíste, dolorido y desprevenido, llegaste hasta mí sabiendo el precio que ibas a pagar. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo? Lo sintió como un animal herido, irradiando tanto dolor que se ella misma se echó a llorar. Compartían la misma soledad. Y ella había percibido su intención de acabar con el dolor, con su vida. No podía dejar que lo hiciera, sin importarle lo que a ella le ocurriera. Sesshomaru dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente.

La bondad de su carácter, su entrega lo dejó atónito e impresionado. Estaba dudando, no sabía si podría expresar con palabras por qué se había puesto en contacto con él, pero Sesshomaru supo que era algo natural en ella entregarse de forma desinteresada. También descubrió que ella oyó su llamada tan intensamente porque, ese algo profundo en él que alcanzó su mente, había descubierto en Kagome todo lo que necesitaba. Aspiró su perfume, abrazándolo, disfrutando de la maravillosa visión de tenerla en su hogar, de respirar su olor, de sentir su cabello sedoso entre sus manos, su piel suave bajo sus dedos. La luz del fuego arrancaba reflejos azulados a su pelo. La necesidad lo golpeó con fuerza, con dolorosa urgencia y se deleitó en este dolor porque ahora era capaz de sentir. Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, enfrente de ella, arrastró su mirada perezosamente por sus tentadoras curvas. - ¿Por qué te vistes con ropa de hombre? - le preguntó. Ella soltó una risa suave y melodiosa, los ojos se le iluminaron con esta pequeña travesura. - Porque sabía que te molestaría. Sesshomaru echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Esta vez la risa era genuina, pura, real. La felicidad lo inundaba y el cariño empezaba a agitarse en su interior. No era capaz de recordar como eran esos sentimientos, pero las emociones que lo atravesaban eran agudas, claras y dejaban a su cuerpo dulcemente dolorido. - ¿Es necesario molestarme? Ella alzó una ceja y lo miró, se dio cuenta que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo. - Es tan fácil… - bromeó Kagome. Él se inclinó sobre la mesa, acortando la distancia entre ambos. - Eres una mujer irrespetuosa. Querrás decir que es muy peligroso. - Hum, quizás un poco también - Se apartó el pelo de la cara con un movimiento de la mano. El gesto era un hábito inocente pero a la vez increíblemente sensual. Dejó a la vista la perfección de su rostro , la plenitud de sus pechos, la suave curva de su garganta. - ¿Entonces, es cierto que eres tan buen jugador de ajedrez? - lo desafió con imprudencia. Una hora más tarde Sesshomaru se acomodó en su silla, observando su rostro mientras estudiaba el tablero. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido por la concentración, intentado descubrir la estrategia que él seguía. Ella podía percibir que le estaba tendiendo una trampa, pero no era capaz de ver en qué consistía. Kagome apoyó la barbilla sobre la mano, relajada, sin prisa. Era paciente y meticulosa, en dos ocasiones había conseguido ponerlo contra las cuerdas porque él estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo. De repente, abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, mientras que una lenta sonrisa asomaba a sus carnosos labios.

\- Eres un astuto diablo, ¿no es así, Sesshomaru? Pero tu astucia te puede meter en un pequeño problema. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus dientes se veían muy blancos a la luz del fuego.

\- ¿Se me olvidó mencionar que la última persona lo suficientemente impertinente como para ganarme una partida de ajedrez, fue arrojada a la mazmorra y torturada durante treinta años?

\- Supongo que entonces tendrías unos… dos años - bromeó con la mirada fija en el tablero. Bruscamente, se le cortó la respiración. Se había sentido tan a gusto junto a ella, sentía que lo aceptaba totalmente. Obviamente ella lo creía mortal, con poderes telepáticos muy superiores a los suyos. Sesshomaru extendió perezosamente un brazo sobre el tablero para hacer su movimiento, viendo como ella comprendía lo que iba a hacer.

\- Creo que esto es un jaque mate - dijo con voz aterciopelada.

\- Debería haber sabido que un hombre que camina por el bosque rodeado de lobos sería muy taimado - Le dedicó una sonrisa

\- Una estupenda partida, Sesshomaru. He disfrutado mucho.

Kagome se apoyó cómodamente en los cojines. - ¿Puedes hablar con los animales? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Le gustaba su presencia en su hogar, la forma en la que el fuego tintaba de azul su cabello y las sombras oscurecían adorablemente su rostro. Había memorizado hasta el más pequeño detalle. Sabía que si cerraba los ojos la vería allí, los delicados pómulos, la pequeña nariz y la exuberante boca.

\- Sí - Contestó con honestidad, no quería mentiras entre ellos.

\- ¿Habrías matado a Jacob? Sus hermosas pestañas llamaron su atención.

\- Ten cuidado con tus preguntas, pequeña - le advirtió. Acurrucó las piernas en el sillón, sentándose encima, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Sabes, Sesshomaru? Estás tan acostumbrado a usar tu poder que no te paras a pensar si lo que haces está bien o mal.

\- Él no tenía derecho a tocarte. Te estaba haciendo daño.

\- Pero él no lo sabía. Y tú no tienes derecho a tocarme, pero lo haces de todas formas – señaló, intentando razonar. Sus ojos brillaron fríos.

\- Tengo todo el derecho. Me perteneces - Lo dijo tranquilamente, pero el tono de voz suave dejaba ver una pequeña advertencia

\- Y lo que es aún más importante, Kagome, yo no te hago daño. Kagome se quedó sin respiración. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua sin darse cuenta. - Sesshomaru – elegía las palabras con sumo cuidado, dudando – Yo me pertenezco a mí misma. Soy una persona, no algo que se pueda tener en propiedad. De todas formas, vivo en los Estados Unidos. Regresaré pronto a mi casa y tengo intención de coger el próximo tren a Budapest. Sus labios dibujaron la sonrisa de un cazador, de un depredador. La luz del fuego se reflejó por un instante en sus ojos que brillaron como los de un lobo en la oscuridad. No dijo nada. La contemplaba fijamente, sin parpadear. Kagome se llevó la mano a la garganta de forma protectora.

\- Es tarde; debería marcharme - podía oír el latido de su corazón. ¿Qué quería de él? No lo sabía, sólo podía pensar que estaba disfrutando de la noche más perfecta y aterradora de toda su vida y que quería verlo de nuevo. Sesshomaru estaba totalmente inmóvil, amenazante. Kagome esperó sin aliento. El miedo la asfixiaba, la hacía temblar. Miedo a que él la dejara marchar; miedo a que la obligara a quedarse. Inspiró profundamente - Sesshomaru, no sé qué es lo que quieres de mí - Tampoco ella sabía lo que quería.

Entonces se puso de pie, emanaba poder y elegancia. Su sombra la alcanzó antes que él. Tenía una enorme fuerza, pero sus manos fueron gentiles cuando tiraron de ella para ponerla en pie. Se deslizaron por sus brazos hasta dejarlas descansar sobre sus hombros mientras le acariciaba el cuello con los pulgares. Una extraña sensación de calidez subió por su estómago. Era tan pequeña a su lado, tan frágil y vulnerable. - No intentes dejarme, pequeña. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro - Inclinó la cabeza para acariciar sus párpados con los labios, enviando pequeñas llamaradas que hacían arder su piel - Me haces recordar lo que es la vida - susurró con aquella voz hipnótica. La besó en la comisura de los labios y Kagome sintió que una descarga eléctrica atravesaba su cuerpo. Se alzó para acariciar la oscura línea de su mandíbula, a la vez que intentaba separarse de él poniendo la otra mano sobre los fuertes músculos del pecho. - Escúchame, Sesshomaru - dijo con voz ronca - Ambos sabemos lo que es la soledad, la completa soledad. Aún no me puedo creer que pueda estar tan cerca de ti y tocarte sin que me agobien involuntariamente tus pensamientos. Pero no podemos seguir con esto. El fuego que ardía en sus ojos dejó entrever una pizca de ternura y diversión. Entrelazó los dedos en su nuca. - Oh, ya lo creo que podemos - El terciopelo negro de su voz era pura seducción, su sonrisa abiertamente sensual. Kagome percibió su poder con todo su cuerpo. Era incapaz de sostenerse en pie. Estaba tan cerca de él que se sentía parte de su cuerpo, rodeada por él, envuelta en su abrazo.

\- No tengo intención de dormir con un desconocido por el simple hecho de estar sola. Su risa fue casi una caricia.

\- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Que dormirías conmigo sólo porque estás sola? - de nuevo acarició suavemente su garganta haciendo que su sangre ardiera - Por esto harás el amor conmigo. ¡Por esto! - dijo atrapando su boca en un beso agresivo. Se sintieron arrollados por un fuego abrasador, por la fuerza del relámpago, la tierra tembló y se elevó bajo sus pies. Sesshomaru acercó su cuerpo esbelto hasta hacerla sentir su masculinidad, la agresividad de sus músculos. La dominaba con su boca, ahogándola en un mundo de puro placer. Kagome no pudo hacer nada más que aferrarse a él, su cuerpo era su ancla en una tormenta de turbulenta pasión. De lo profundo de su garganta se elevó un gruñido fiero, animal, como el de un lobo al despertar. Su boca se trasladó hacia la suave y frágil curva de su garganta, donde el pulso latía desenfrenadamente contra su sedosa piel. Los brazos de Sesshomaru se cerraron aún más en torno a ella, sujetándola contra su cuerpo de forma posesiva, consciente de que Kagome no podría liberarse de su abrazo. Kagome se sentía arder de necesidad, se derretía encerrada en su abrazo, su piel quemaba. Se movía inquieta rozándose contra su cuerpo, los pezones se erguían dibujándose claramente bajo el fino hilo de su jersey. Le acarició el pezón suavemente por encima del encaje, olas de sofocante calor subían en espiral por el cuerpo de Kagome haciendo que sus rodillas flaquearan y que sólo la fuerza de sus brazos la mantuviera en pie. Sesshomaru movió de nuevo su boca y su lengua trazó una senda ardiente allí donde se agitaba el pulso en su garganta. Y entonces su sangre se convirtió en fuego líquido, sintió un dolor abrasador, su cuerpo se retorcía enfebrecido por la desesperación. La asaltaban olas de exquisito deseo. La mezcla de dolor y placer que su lengua estaba provocándole en el cuello era tan intensa que ya no sabía donde empezaba su cuerpo y dónde empezaba el de Sesshomaru. Con el pulgar le echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su garganta expuesta, unió la boca a su piel, devorándola, bebiendo de ella. Kagome sentía que su boca le quemaba pero de esta forma satisfacía su propia sed. Sesshomaru murmuró algo en su lengua natal y rompió la unión apartando ligeramente la cabeza. Kagome sintió que algo cálido caía por la garganta, resbalando hacia el pecho. La lengua de Sesshomaru siguió el rastro, lamiendo la cremosa curva de sus pechos. La agarró de la cintura, de repente fue consciente del estado de su propio cuerpo, rugía por liberarse. Tenía que reclamarla como su compañera. Su cuerpo se lo exigía, ardía por ella. Kagome se agarró a su camisa para no perder el equilibrio. Sesshomaru lanzó una maldición muy elocuente, mezclando las dos lenguas, furioso consigo mismo, mientras la acunaba de forma protectora entre sus brazos.

\- Lo siento, Sesshomaru - Estaba asustada, aterrada por la debilidad que invadía su cuerpo. La habitación parecía girar a su alrededor y una bruma parecía envolverlo todo. Sentía un dolor ardiente en el cuello. Inclinó la cabeza para besarla con delicadeza.

\- No, pequeña, estoy yendo demasiado rápido - Todo lo que él era, la mezcla de la bestia y del hombre con cientos de años a sus espaldas, bramaba en su interior para que la tomara, para que la conservara a su lado, pero él quería que viniera por su propia voluntad, deseosa de hacerlo. - Me siento rara, mareada. Había perdido el control un solo instante, la bestia había surgido hambrienta por la dulzura de su sabor y deseosa de poner su marca sobre ella. Su cuerpo necesitaba con urgencia liberarse del ardor que lo dominaba, poseerla. Pero la disciplina y el control vencieron a sus instintos depredadores. Inspiró profundamente y la dejó en la silla, junto al fuego. Ella se merecía que la cortejara, se merecía conocerlo de verdad, llegar a sentir aunque sólo fuera una pizca de cariño por él antes de unir sus vidas para siempre. Una humana. Un ser mortal. Era un error. Era peligroso. Mientras la acomodaba gentilmente sobre los cojines percibió que algo andaba mal. Su rostro tenía una expresión oscura y amenazadora al girarse. Su cuerpo no expresaba protección, ahora mostraba poder y amenaza.

\- No te muevas - le ordenó suavemente. Se movió tan rápido que pareció desaparecer de repente, cerrando las puertas de la biblioteca mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal. Sesshomaru envió una llamada silenciosa a sus centinelas. Un lobo solitario aulló en el exterior, otro contestó, después se unió un tercero hasta formar un coro de aullidos. Cuando el sonido cesó Sesshomaru se quedó esperando junto a la puerta, su rostro era una implacable máscara de granito. La niebla flotaba en el bosque, los densos jirones se arremolinaban junto a la casa, formando una masa espesa. Alargó el brazo y la puerta principal se abrió. La densa niebla penetró en el recibidor, se amontonó hasta que lo cubrió todo. Poco a poco la bruma empezó a condensarse, formando figuras que tomaban consistencia hasta aparecer de forma totalmente corpórea. - ¿Por qué me molestáis esta noche? - era un desafío, sus ojos brillaban de forma peligrosa.

Un hombre se adelantó al resto, llevando a su esposa del brazo. Estaba pálida y tenía enormes ojeras, su estado de gestación era muy avanzado. - Necesitamos tu consejo, Sesshomaru, y te traemos noticias. Kagome sintió que la alarma crecía en su interior, golpeaba su cabeza y la ahogaba despejando las telarañas del trance en el que Sesshomaru la había sumido. Alguien sufría, estaba loco de inquietud, el dolor le atravesaba como un cuchillo afilado. Se puso en pie, agarrándose al respaldo del sillón. Las imágenes la asaltaron. Una joven de piel pálida con una estaca atravesándole el pecho. La sangre manaba a chorros, le habían cortado la cabeza y le habían puesto algo asqueroso en la boca. Un ritual, una advertencia para los otros. Un asesino en serie aquí, en esta pacífica tierra. Kagome apretó los dientes, se tapó las orejas con las manos, quizás así consiguiera detener el flujo de imágenes que llegaban a su mente. No podía respirar, no quería respirar; sólo quería que aquello acabara. Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor y vio una puerta a su derecha, en dirección contraria al flujo de agobiantes emociones. Cayó al suelo, estaba débil, desorientada y mareada. Salió de la biblioteca dando tumbos, necesitaba respirar aire fresco lejos de la muerte y el horror que los recién llegados traían en la mente de forma tan intensa. La ira y el miedo parecían cobrar vida en sus mentes. Eran animales heridos, listos para destrozar y desgarrar en venganza. ¿Por qué había gente tan malvada? ¿Por qué existían personas tan violentas? No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, ni quería esperar más para obtenerla. Había dado varios pasos a lo largo de un amplio recibidor cuando una figura se alzó de repente delante de ella. Era más joven que Sesshomaru, más delgado, de ojos brillantes y pelo castaño y ondulado. Tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y una actitud amenazadora mientras se acercaba. Una mano invisible le golpeó en el centro del pecho, alejándolo de Kagome y estrellándolo contra la pared. Sesshomaru se materializó, como una sombra oscura y malévola. Alcanzó a Kagome y la empujó hasta colocarla detrás de él de forma protectora. Esta vez el gruñido gutural era el rugido de una bestia al lanzar un desafío. Kagome podía sentir la terrible ira de Sesshomaru, ira mezclada con dolor; las emociones eran tan intensas que impregnaban el aire a su alrededor. Le tocó el brazo, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la muñeca sin apenas cubrirla del todo, una minúscula disuasión para toda aquella violencia que giraba en su interior. Podía sentir como la tensión le recorría el cuerpo como si tuviera vida propia. Oyó como varias personas contenían el aliento. Kagome se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención. Había una mujer y cuatro hombres con los ojos fijos en la muñeca de Sesshomaru que ella rodeaba con sus pequeños dedos. Parecía haber cometido un terrible crimen, tocar a Sesshomaru. Él movió su figura, bastante más corpulenta que la de ella, para protegerla del escrutinio de aquellas personas. No intentó

apartar su mano. Si acaso, movió su cuerpo de forma protectora, acercándola a la pared de forma que ellos no la vieran en absoluto. - Ella está bajo mi protección - Era una declaración. Un desafío. Una promesa de venganza rápida y mortal. - Como todos nosotros también lo estamos - dijo la mujer suavemente, intentando apaciguarlos. Kagome se tambaleó; su único apoyo era la pared. La ira y el dolor llegaban hasta ella en incesantes oleadas hasta hacerla desear gritar. Dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de protesta. Rápidamente Sesshomaru se volvió hacia ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, envolviéndola en ellos. - Mantened vuestras emociones y pensamientos bajo control – siseó - Ella es muy empática. La acompañaré a la pensión y volveré para que discutamos las preocupantes noticias. Kagome no tuvo oportunidad de ver a los demás antes de que él la acompañara hasta el coche que esperaba en el garaje. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro sonrió débilmente.

\- Este coche no va con tu estilo, Sesshomaru. Tu forma de tratar a las mujeres es tan arcaica, en una vida anterior debiste ser el 'señor del castillo'. Le echó un rápido vistazo. Su rostro estaba muy pálido, se fijó en la marca que su boca le había dejado en el cuello, se veía a través de su larga melena. El no tenía intención de dejar ninguna marca, pero ahora estaba allí, era la señal de que ella era suya.

\- Voy a ayudarte a dormir esta noche - Era una afirmación.

-¿Quiénes eran esas personas? - Le preguntó porque sabía que él no quería contestar. Estaba tan cansada, tan mareada. Se masajeó la cabeza y deseó poder ser normal sólo por esta vez la vida. Seguramente él iba a pensar que era de aquellas que se desmayaban. Hubo un pequeño silencio. Sesshomaru suspiró. - Mi familia. -Supo que decía la verdad, pero no fue del todo sincero. - ¿Por qué haría alguien una cosa tan terrible? - Lo miró a la cara - ¿Ellos esperan que persigas y localices a este asesino para detenerlo? - Su voz reflejaba dolor y preocupación por él. Su pena era enorme, al borde de la culpabilidad y sentía la necesidad de desahogarse de forma violenta. Él sopeso la pregunta en su mente. Entonces Kagome supo que la mujer asesinada era alguien de su gente. Probablemente había recogido los detalles de la mente de algunas de las personas que habían llegado. El dolor y la preocupación eran por él. No había ninguna recriminación. Simplemente se preocupaba por él. Sesshomaru sintió como se desvanecía la tensión. Una sensación cálida subió por su estómago. - Trataré de mantenerte alejada de este lío, pequeña - Nadie se preocupaba por él, ni por su estado mental ni por su salud. Nadie parecía sentir nada por él. Algo en su interior se derritió. Ella estaba acurrucándose allí, en lo más profundo de su ser, donde más la necesitaba. - Quizás no deberíamos vernos en unos días. Jamás he estado tan cansada - Le estaba dando una salida fácil. Kagome se miró las manos. También ella necesitaba una excusa. Nunca se había sentido tan cercana a alguien, tan cómoda, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, aún así, la aterrorizaba el hecho de que él pudiera dominarla - Y no creo que a tu familia le hiciera ilusión vernos juntos. Juntos somos demasiado… explosivos - acabó tristemente.

\- No intentes abandonarme, Kagome - El coche paró delante de la posada. - Siempre guardo lo que es mío, y no te confundas, tú eres mía - Era una mezcla de advertencia y ruego. No tenía tiempo para palabras suaves. El quería hablarle con palabras dulces, Dios sabía que ella lo merecía, pero los otros esperaban y sus responsabilidades eran una carga muy pesada. Le acarició el mentón.

\- Estás tan acostumbrado a salirte con la tuya - Había risa en su voz - Puedo dormir por mí misma, Sesshomaru. Llevó años haciéndolo.

\- Necesitas dormir con tranquilidad, sin que nada te moleste, profundamente. Lo que viste esta noche te atormentará si no te ayudo - Le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar - Puedo borrar el recuerdo si lo deseas. Kagome sabía que él ansiaba hacerlo, creía que era lo mejor para ella. Veía que le resultaba difícil dejar la decisión en sus manos.

\- No Sesshomaru, gracias - dijo solemnemente - Creo que conservaré todos mis recuerdos, los buenos y los malos - Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se movió en el asiento para abrir la puerta - ¿Sabes? No soy una muñeca de porcelana. No voy a romperme porque vea algo que no deba ver. He perseguido a unos cuantos asesinos en serie antes - Le sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban tristes. Su mano atenazó la muñeca de Kagome. - Y casi consiguieron destruirte. No ocurrirá lo mismo esta vez. Bajó las pestañas, ocultando su mirada.

\- No es tu decisión - Si otras personas lo convencían para que usara su don en la búsqueda de los malvados asesinos que poblaban el mundo, no lo dejaría solo. ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así?

\- No te asusto lo suficiente, deberías estar mucho más asustada - dijo refunfuñando. Le dirigió otra sonrisa mientras tiraba de su muñeca para recordarle que la soltara. - Creo que sabes que lo que hay entre nosotros no merecería la pena si siempre me obligas a hacer tu voluntad. La mantuvo cautiva mientras sus ojos oscuros y peligrosos contemplaban su rostro de forma posesiva. Ella tenía una voluntad de hierro. Estaba asustada y no obstante era capaz de mantener su mirada. Perseguir el mal la enfermaba, la llevaba al borde de la locura, pero volvía a hacerlo una y otra vez. Sesshomaru buscaba en su mente casi sin que ella lo percibiera. Vio que estaba decidida a ayudarlo, que tenía miedo de sus increíbles poderes pero que no lo dejaría solo en el enfrentamiento con el horrible asesino. Quería mantenerla a salvo en su guarida. Sesshomaru trazó con sus dedos, una línea a lo largo de sus pómulos, la adoraba.

\- Vete antes de que cambie de opinión - le ordenó bruscamente mientras la soltaba. Kagome se alejó de él muy despacio, intentando sobreponerse a la sensación de mareo que parecía haberse apoderado de su cuerpo. Tuvo mucho cuidado de andar en línea recta para que él no notara que cada paso que daba suponía un enorme esfuerzo. Irguió la cabeza y mantuvo su mente en blanco deliberadamente. Sesshomaru la vio entrar en la pensión. Vio como se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, se frotaba las sienes y después la nuca. Todavía estaba mareada por la pérdida de sangre. Había sido un egoísta, pero algo más fuerte que él mismo lo obligó a hacerlo. Ahora ella sufría las consecuencias. Le dolía la cabeza por el bombardeo de emociones que había recibido, incluyendo las suyas. Su gente tendría que tener más cuidado a la hora de bloquear sus mentes. Salió del coche y se dirigió hacia las sombras con todos sus sentidos comprobando que estaba solo. Se transformó en niebla. Entre la niebla su forma era invisible y podía pasar fácilmente por debajo de la ventana que Kagome mantenía abierta. La vio meterse agotada en la cama. Tenía el rostro mortalmente pálido y una mirada obsesionada en los ojos. Se recogió el pelo, tocándose con cuidado la marca que él había dejado en el cuello. Le llevó unos minutos deshacerse de los zapatos como si fuera una enorme tarea. Sesshomaru esperó hasta que se tumbó bocabajo sin quitarse la ropa.

\- Vas a dormir -Fue una orden arrogante, buscando doblegar su voluntad. - Sesshomaru. Sintió pronunciar su nombre dentro de su cabeza, muy suavemente, con voz somnolienta y una pizca de diversión. - Sabía que de todas formas intentarías salirte con la tuya -No luchó, sino que se rindió voluntariamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Sesshomaru la desvistió, y la metió bajo las mantas. Protegió la puerta de la habitación con un fuerte hechizo, ni siquiera el más poderoso de sus congéneres podría evitarlo, lo cual dejaba sin posibilidades a cualquier patético asesino mortal. Aseguró las ventanas y protegió cualquier posible entrada. Posó los labios sobre su frente con una suave caricia, después tocó su marca en el cuello antes de marcharse.

Los otros dejaron de hablar en cuanto él entró. Celeste sonrió tanteándole, posando la mano de forma protectora sobre el niño que llevaba en su vientre. - ¿Ella está bien, Sesshomaru? -Asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, agradecido por su preocupación. Nadie le preguntó nada, pero su comportamiento había sido totalmente inapropiado en él. Fue directo al grano. - ¿Por qué encontraron los asesinos a Sarah totalmente desprotegida? Se miraron unos a otros. Sesshomaru les había inculcado el hecho de no olvidar nunca ni la más ligera forma de protección para asegurar su seguridad, pero a lo largo de los años, era fácil que poco a poco fueran abandonando las costumbres, hasta llegar a ser imprudentemente descuidados.

\- Sarah tuvo a su bebé hace sólo dos meses. Siempre estaba demasiado cansada - Celeste intentó disculpar el desliz. - ¿Y Suikotsu? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué dejó sola a su mujer si estaba exhausta, desprotegida mientras dormía? - preguntó con un tono mortalmente tranquilo. Miroku, el hombre que había amenazado a Kagome con anterioridad, se movió inquieto. - Ya conoces a Suikotsu. Siempre persiguiendo mujeres. Le llevó el niño a Celeste y salió a cazar.

\- Y olvidó rodear a Sarah con las protecciones adecuadas - La repugnancia que sentía Sesshomaru era demasiado evidente

\- ¿Dónde está? Eric, -el compañero de Celeste, le contestó ceñudo.

\- Se volvió loco, Sesshomaru. Nos costó un enorme esfuerzo aplacarlo, pero ahora duerme. El bebé está enterrado con él, durmiendo. La cura les vendrá bien. - No podíamos permitirnos perder a Sarah - Sesshomaru dejó a un lado el dolor; no era el momento de expresarlo ni de sentirlo - Eric, ¿puedes mantener a Suikotsu bajo control?

\- Creo que deberías hablar con él - contestó honestamente

\- El sentimiento de culpabilidad lo está volviendo loco. Estuvo a punto de atacarnos.

\- Vlad, ¿Dónde está Eleanor? Está en peligro, a punto de dar a luz. Debemos protegerla como a Celeste - dijo Sesshomaru - No podemos afrontar la pérdida de ninguna de nuestras mujeres y menos aún de sus bebés. - El parto está muy próximo, por eso me preocupaba que viajara - Vlad suspiró con preocupación - Está segura y bien protegida por el momento, pero creo que la persecución comienza de nuevo. Sesshomaru golpeaba suavemente la mesita con el dedo.

\- Quizás sea muy significativo que tres de nuestras mujeres den a luz a la vez, después de diez años. Nuestros niños son escasos y pasan muchos años entre los alumbramientos. Si de alguna forma, los asesinos han obtenido la información de estos embarazos, estarán atemorizados ante la idea de que nos multipliquemos y ganemos fuerza de nuevo. Sesshomaru miró intensamente al más musculoso de los hombres.

\- Inuyasha, tú no tienes una compañera a la que tengas que proteger, careces de esa carga - En su voz apareció una ligera muestra de cariño, un cariño que nunca antes había sentido o demostrado y quizás nunca fue consciente de que otros lo conocieran. Inuyasha era su hermano - Miroku tampoco tiene compañera. Vosotros dos llevaréis las noticias a todos los demás. Dormid en las profundidades de la tierra, alimentaos sólo en los lugares más seguros y usad siempre los hechizos de protección más poderosos. Debemos vigilar a nuestras mujeres y ponerlas a salvo, especialmente a las que están embarazadas. No llaméis la atención en absoluto. - ¿Durante cuánto tiempo, Sesshomaru? - Los ojos de Celeste estaban llenos de tristeza y las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas - ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que vivir así? -

\- Hasta que yo encuentre a los asesinos y haga justicia - Su voz tenía una nota salvaje y fiera - Todos vosotros os habéis convertido en criaturas débiles al tratar tanto a los mortales. Estáis olvidando los dones de nuestra raza que pueden salvar vuestras vidas - la reprimenda fue severa - Mi mujer es mortal y aún así captó vuestra presencia antes de que vosotros descubrieseis la suya. Sintió vuestras emociones, que no supisteis guardar y ahora sabe que hay unos asesinos sueltos porque leyó vuestros pensamientos. No tenéis excusa por ello. - ¿Cómo es posible? - se atrevió a preguntar Eric - Ningún mortal tiene ese enorme poder.

\- Ella tiene habilidades telepáticas muy desarrolladas, tiene un preciado don. Estará aquí muy a menudo. Se la protegerá como a todas nuestras mujeres. Los otros intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas y confundidas. De acuerdo con la leyenda, solo sus congéneres más fuertes podían ser capaces de convertir a una mujer mortal. Simplemente, nunca se hacía, era demasiado arriesgado. Muchos siglos atrás se intentó, cuando el número de mujeres de los Cárpatos había sido mermado y los hombres pasaron por una situación desesperada. Pero nadie osó hacerlo de nuevo. La mayoría de ellos creían que era una leyenda inventada para evitar que los hombres perdieran sus almas. Sesshomaru tenía la mente totalmente cerrada, imposible de leer, sus decisiones eran inapelables, jamás se discutieron a lo largo de los siglos. Él ponía fin a las disputas y los protegía. Perseguía y cazaba a los hombres de su raza que habían elegido convertirse en vampiros, peligrosos para los mortales y para los inmortales por igual. Y ahora esto. Una mujer mortal. Estaban perplejos y no podían ocultarlo. Estaban obligados a poner la vida de la mujer de Sesshomaru por encima de las propias. Si Sesshomaru decía que estaba bajo su protección, realmente lo estaba. Jamás decía algo sin intención. Y si ella resultaba dañada la pena sería la muerte. Sesshomaru era un enemigo salvaje, implacable y despiadado. Se sentía responsable por la muerte de Sarah. Había visto la debilidad de Suikotsu hacia las mujeres. Sesshomaru se había opuesto a la unión de Suikotsu y Sarah, pero no la había prohibido como debería haber hecho. Suikotsu no era el verdadero compañero de Sarah. La unión entre compañeros, la química que compartían, jamás permitiría al verdadero compañero engañar a su mujer. Sarah, su hermosa hermana, tan joven y vital, la habían perdido para siempre. Había sido muy testaruda, quería a Suikotsu porque era guapo no porque sus almas estuvieran unidas. Habían mentido, pero él sabía que mentían. En el fondo había sido responsabilidad suya permitir que Suikotsu continuara intentando buscar emociones con otras mujeres mientras Sarah se convertía en una mujer amargada y peligrosa. Su muerte había sido instantánea, de otra manera, él lo hubiera percibido, aunque hubiera estado durmiendo profundamente. Suikotsu no debería haber tenido jamás a una mujer bajo su protección. Sesshomaru había pensado que, cuando llegara la hora, cada uno encontraría a su verdadero compañero, pero no sucedió así; Sarah cada vez era más peligrosa y el comportamiento promiscuo de Suikotsu empeoraba. Era imposible que Suikotsu sintiese nada con las mujeres que se llevaba a la cama, aún así continuaba, como si fuera el castigo que Sarah se merecía por haberlo atado a ella. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos un momento, permitiendo que la realidad de la injusta muerte de Sarah lo llenara por completo. La sensación de pérdida era insoportable, su dolor salvaje e intenso, mezclado con una rabia helada y un propósito mortal. Agachó la cabeza. Lágrimas de sangre corrían por su rostro. Su hermana, la más joven de las mujeres. Él era el culpable. Sesshomaru sintió la agitación en su mente, se sintió reconfortado como si alguien le abrazara. - _ **¿Sesshomaru? ¿Me necesitas?**_ -Preguntó Kagome preocupada, su voz sonaba ronca y somnolienta. Estaba totalmente asombrado. Su orden había sido firme, mucho más firme que las que solía enviar a cualquier humano, y aún así, su dolor le había llegado a través del sueño. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, a las caras de sus compañeros. Ninguno de ellos había percibido el contacto mental. Era muy significativo, aún somnolienta como estaba, Kagome era capaz de concentrarse, canalizar sus pensamientos y enviarlos directamente a su mente sin que nadie lo percibiera. Era una habilidad que muy pocos de los suyos se habían molestado en desarrollar ya que confiaban demasiado en la incapacidad de los humanos de percibir sus comunicaciones telepáticas. - _**¿Sesshomaru?**_ \- La voz era ahora más fuerte, estaba preocupada _**\- Voy a ayudarte.**_

 **\- Duerme, pequeña. Estoy bien -** la tranquilizó aumentando la orden con el tono de su voz. _**\- Cuídate, Sesshomaru,**_ susurró muy despacio obedeciéndole. Sesshomaru centró su atención en aquellos que esperaban sus órdenes.

\- Enviadme mañana a Suikotsu. El bebé no puede vivir con él. Dierdre perdió otro niño hace un par de décadas. Todavía llora a sus otros bebés desaparecidos. Le entregaremos el hijo de Sarah. Tienn los protegerá. Nadie usará una conexión psíquica hasta que sepamos con certeza que ninguno de nuestros adversarios posee el mismo don que tiene mi mujer. Sus rostros mostraron un asombro absoluto. Ninguno de ellos pensaba que un humano fuera capaz de poseer semejante poder y disciplina. - ¿Sesshomaru, estás seguro que esta mujer no es nuestra enemiga? Podría representar una amenaza para nosotros - Eric sugirió esta idea con mucho cuidado, incluso Celeste le clavó los dedos en el brazo en señal de advertencia. Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos oscuros. - ¿Creéis que me he mantenido ocioso maravillándome de mi propio poder? ¿Tan poco me conocéis que me creéis incapaz de reconocerla como una amenaza después de aventurarme por su mente? Os lo advierto, estoy deseando dejar de ser vuestro líder, pero no voy a alejarla de mi protección. Si cualquiera de vosotros le hace daño os las veréis conmigo. ¿Deseáis que ceda a otro el liderazgo? Estoy cansado de mis deberes y responsabilidades. - ¡Sesshomaru! - protestó Miroku indignado. Los demás se negaron rápidamente, como niños asustados. Inuyasha fue el único que se mantuvo en silencio, apoyaba la cadera perezosamente sobre la pared mirando a Sesshomaru con una sonrisilla burlona. Sesshomaru lo ignoró. - Casi está amaneciendo. Id todos bajo tierra. Usad todas las protecciones posibles. Cuando despertéis, comprobad los alrededores, buscad la presencia de intrusos. No ignoréis ni el más pequeño de los detalles. Debemos estar en estrecho contacto y cuidar los unos de los otros. - Sesshomaru, el primer año es crucial para nuestros bebés, la mayoría de ellos no sobreviven - Los dedos de Celeste se retorcían nerviosos mientras le daba la mano a su marido - No estoy segura de que Dierdre pueda soportar otra pérdida. La sonrisa de Sesshomaru fue tierna. - Ella cuidará al niño mejor que cualquier otra, y Tienn será el doble de protector que ninguno de nosotros. Él ha estado intentando convencer a Dierdre para que vuelva a quedarse embarazada, pero ella se ha negado. Al menos así podrá acunar a alguien.

\- Y volverá a desear tener otro bebé - dijo Celeste enfadada.

\- Si nuestra raza quiere seguir adelante, debemos tener niños. Aunque me gustaría mucho ser yo el que los trajera al mundo, son sólo las mujeres las que pueden realizar el milagro.

\- Es descorazonador perder a tantos bebés, Sesshomaru - señaló Celeste. - Es por el bien de todos, Celeste - Su tono no dejó lugar a ninguna duda, nadie osó discutir ni preguntar. Poseía absoluta autoridad y sentía una ira y un dolor más allá de cualquier medida. Suikotsu no sólo había fallado al proteger a Sarah, una mujer joven, hermosa y vital, su vida se había desperdiciado por culpa del juego sádico que ella y Suikotsu habían llevado a cabo. Sabía que era igual de responsable que Suikotsu. Ambos eran culpables de la muerte de Sarah. El desprecio que sentía por Suikotsu también iba dirigido a él mismo.


End file.
